


Dusk

by hereruha



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magic, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereruha/pseuds/hereruha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who trespass Darkness threshold are said to disappear. No one knows what happens to them, where they are taken. Darkness just devours them and they are to never be seen again. It is said however, that on some particular nights, two shadows can be seen wandering about the village and its surroundings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

_Those who trespass Darkness threshold are said to disappear. No one knows what happens to them, where they are taken. Darkness just devours them and they are to never be seen again. It is said however, that on some particular nights, two shadows can be seen wandering about the village and its surroundings._

 

 

Looking out the passenger window, a young, raven-haired man let his head lull to the side, tiredness slowly winning him over. They had been on the road for what seemed to be years to him, but he had been the one to want to go there without stopping on the way for a night, so he wouldn’t complain about how stiff his body was after such a long time of sitting and doing nothing more than listening to the radio and watching the landscape.

His friend had taken over driving halfway through their journey, the man hating not being able to do anything. He wasn’t much of a control freak, but the raven knew that the blond didn’t feel well when he wasn’t the one driving, it just couldn’t be helped.

He glanced sideways at the blond, smiling softly. It had been a long time since they had last been on holidays together, they had been too caught up in their studies to even think about going away for a few days, but now that it was the winter holidays, they had decided that it was a good idea to get away from the city and catch up with each other.

The only thing the raven had heard about the other in the past few months was that he had broken up with his girlfriend and went back to his former self, which meant that he drowned himself in books, nicotine and caffeine. He wasn’t sure the blond really was over the break-up, but he hadn’t dared to broach the subject just yet. He was the kind of guy that studied a lot and sometimes even forgot about everything else, but most of the time, he still loved partying, going out with friends… So the raven was pretty sure the other just tried to hide his pain. No matter how tough he looked, deep inside he was quite sensitive, and the raven wasn’t sure he really wanted to bring up that side of the blond for now. He could still perfectly remembered the last time, and in the end they had both ended in a crying mess.

He straightened up when he noticed that the other was slowing down, he hadn’t even noticed that they had entered the village they had planned to spend some time at.

“Out of your daydreaming?” chuckled the blond, pulling over in front of a small house.

The raven grumbled under his nose in response, but still got out of the car as the other did. He looked up to the house, then at the surroundings. They weren’t exactly in the village, they had decided to rent a small house on the outskirts, near the forest.

They hadn’t even taken their bags out of the trunk that a small, middle-aged lady came out of the house, smiling widely at the two young adults.

“It’s been awhile since we had visitors,” she said as she made them visit the house.

“Why?” asked the raven, slightly frowning.

“Oh, you know, things happen,” she trailed off, opening the door to the bedroom.

The two best friends exchanged a glance, not sure what to reply to that. They had read things about this place, and it was partly out of curiosity to learn more about it that they had decided to come here, but the area was also known for its hot springs and beautiful, winter scenery, so it wasn’t just about that.

The raven froze in his spot as he felt something brush against his back, going down his spine, but as he looked at his friend, the man was too busy trying to follow everything the woman was saying.

“Anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy your stay here,” she said, back in the hallway. “If you need anything, you have my number so you can call me whenever you want.”

And like that, she walked out of the house. The two men shrugged off the weird feeling they had after this encounter and decided to unpack a bit before going to bed, both were too tired to even think of going out to eat something, they had packed some snacks with them and that would be enough for that night.

The raven however couldn’t stop wondering what it was that happened to him earlier, had he just imagined it?

“I wonder if we’ll get to see something,” he wondered out loud.

“Don’t get your hopes too high, Aoi,” sighed the blond as he undressed.

“We’re here for the winter solstice, they say it’s the best time of the year to see it,” he continued, completely ignoring the other’s remark.

“You don’t even want to say _**the word**_ ,” pointed out the other. “You’re playing the fearless guy but I bet you’re shaking inside just at the thought of seeing one.”

Aoi glared at Reita, throwing his t-shirt at him.

“I can say _**ghost**_ , idiot, I’m just not even sure that’s what it is,” he retorted.

“For all we know there might be nothing, you know how this kind of things works. Because people want to see stuff, they say they did, but they might just be lying,” replied the blond.

“Yeah… Maybe you’ll be the one scaring off people with that noseband,” snorted the raven, putting on sleeping pants.

“ _Hahaha_ … Very funny,” said Reita with a deadpan expression.

They didn’t wait much longer to get into their beds, although the raven still had a strange feeling. Reita had laughed at him when they were talking about ghosts, but Aoi couldn’t brush off the feeling of being watched. He knew there was nothing, he had glanced at every corner of the room, even outside the window, but the feeling was still there, and that thing that had touched his back earlier…

He stiffened as he felt something surround his middle. Slowly looking over his shoulder, his breath caught in his throat as he didn’t know what he would end up seeing, his eyes met nothing but void. He exhaled softly, shaking his head. It most likely was exhaustion playing tricks on him. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore what his ears still could perceive: a faint murmur, a plea.

**Author's Note:**

> I've so many Uruaoi feels lately that I just had to start a fanfic with them as the main pairing.  
> This is only a prologue, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


End file.
